Hei's First Time
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Hei aka Li visits a married couple for his first lesson of the flesh.


**MY FIRST DARKER THAN BLACK STORY! ALSO FOR CONSISTENCY, HEI WILL BE CALLED LI!**

Cindy glanced at her watch and tapped her foot nervously. Her cup of coffee sat in front of her almost untouched. It was mostly a disguise, an excuse for sitting and waiting in the Starbucks of the college town of Urbana, Illinois.

It was almost ten o'clock in the morning, the time her husband John had arranged for Li Shengshun to meet her. She had arrived ten minutes early, both so Li wouldn't have to wait and a bit of eagerness on her part. She had positioned herself at the table furthest from the counter, facing the door and away from the inside of the shop. She felt a bit of a thrill, wondering momentarily if the shop owner or other customers somehow knew what she was up to. She silently laughed at herself. People met strangers in coffee shops all the time for perfectly innocent reasons.

At almost exactly ten the coffee shop door opened and a young man Cindy knew had to be her "date" stepped through the door, glancing around. His eyes focused on her, and his face softened, giving a tentative smile.

"Cindy?" he asked her, though she knew he had seen pictures of her and knew exactly what she looked like. She also was the only woman in her late thirties in the shop, as both the barista and the two other customers were considerably older women.

"Yes, you must be Li Shengshun," she said, smiling and offering her hand, which he took and shook gently. She noticed his hands were rather large, but not meaty, and he held her hand with a wonderfully tender firmness. Li sat down across from her at the small table.

"Did you find the place ok?" She asked him. She couldn't help thinking how young he looked. Her husband had refused to give her many details beforehand. He was playful like that, and she didn't mind. He knew her preferences and also occasionally challenged her. John had informed her Li was 21 year old Chinese exchange student and a senior majoring in mechanical engineering at the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign. He had not mentioned that he was tall and very handsome. His shoulders were surprisingly broad for how thin his body looked. Cindy vaguely remembered that at his age most young men hadn't quite filled out their frames. But what John also didn't know was that Li Shengshun is only a persona. He was a Contractor and his real name was Hei and was a member of the Syndicate. He really was a student but he was suppose to keep his real job and his contractor powers an utmost secret. Yet Hei was still human and he wanted to know what was sex like. He was a virgin after all.

"It was hard to miss," Li said, interrupting her visual appraisal. She could tell his own eyes were sizing her up, though her light autumn jacket hid most of her figure. Her husband's intervention relived the majority of her fear of rejection; she had no doubt this young man had seen detailed pictures of her body fully nude and engaging in intimate activities and knew what he was getting into, so to speak.

"Am I what you expected?" he asked, and she nodded. He met what few expectations she had. She approved of her husband's selection, at least so far.

"We can stay here for a bit if you want, but I'd like to get back to the house. I don't want to keep my husband waiting for too long," she said. He looked surprised at her directness. She supposed he was used to dealing with young women who didn't know what they wanted and often acted strictly on impulse, without plan or direction. She remembered being such a young woman at one time, though she was always a bit more direct and certain than many of her peers.

Cindy glanced once more at the older ladies in the corner as she gathered her purse and stood up. They seemed to pay no mind to her and her young "date". She felt a slight rush; she was about to do something society would call illicit and wrong. She'd done it before, but still got a thrill from it each time. She suggested Li follow her truck to their house outside of Urbana-Champaign.

The short drive passed quickly, and they soon arrived at the converted farmhouse. Li took in the scenery, and she could tell he was a bit nervous; knowledge which calmed her own nerves. John had told her Li had never done anything like this before, but that he also trusted him to follow through and not freak out.

"We like it out here," Cindy explained as they walked to the door. "It's quiet and gives us a lot of privacy." Li nodded knowingly. "Especially from the hustle and bustle of UIUC students. No offense."

"None taken." Li said.

As they stepped inside and took off their coats and shoes, John emerged from around a corner. "Hi Li, nice to finally meet you in person. What do you think?"

"I think everything looks great," Li replied, and Cindy felt herself blush slightly.

Cindy knew her husband wasn't the most conventionally attractive of men. He was certainly not handsome, and his frame was somewhat slender. Still, there was a definite kindness to his face that instantly relaxed people. Cindy reminded herself that while the two had spoken online extensively, this was their first meeting in person.

After finishing college Cindy had briefly been engaged to a gorgeous, rich, yet emotionally distant man. She ended the engagement when she discovered he was cheating on her and she met John shortly thereafter. He was genuine, charming, and amazingly sweet. He made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, and knew she treasured her with his whole heart. It had taken a couple months, but she eventually fell for him.

John had been clear early on that he practiced recreational nudism. Cindy didn't mind, and found a great deal of spiritual freedom in the trips to naturalist resorts they took after they were married. However, when John suggested swinging she was a bit more hesitant. She had been very sexually active in college, but had figured that she would put that all behind her as a wife and young mother. While many naturalists were not swingers, there were a good number who were, and they were far less secretive about it than the "average" couple might be. It was common knowledge who "played" and who did not, and each group respected the other. Cindy had met a number of wonderful couples who were part of the lifestyle, so she knew it could work for some people.

The first time had been the scariest, but they had selected the other couple carefully and formed a friendship with them before taking it further. It surprised Cindy that she felt so little jealousy when she watched her husband touch the other woman. Having a different man touch her and thrust within her was sexually arousing, but for Cindy the deepest reward was the increased lust and intimacy between John and herself afterwards. They had been married for 15 years and still made love almost every night.

"I'm glad you could make it here, Li. I'm sure we'll all have a good time. Would you like a tour?" John asked.

"Sure," Li replied.

"Well, this is our entry and dining room," John began. "If you'll follow me you'll see the kitchen and living room on the left. The house is really open and we definitely like that." John walked down the hall to the right. "There's a bathroom," John pointed out. Li noticed that this part of the house had been recently remodeled and was not fully painted. "And this," John said, opening a door at the end of the hall, "is our bedroom." It was not especially remarkable, dominated by a large king sized bed flanked by dressers. "I'll let you two get comfortable and come back in a bit." John left the room and shut the door behind him, leaving Li and Cindy alone.

"He can be a bit much at times, but he means well," Cindy said apologetically. "Would you like to see some photographs?" Li nodded, sitting down on the bed. Cindy located a box on the top shelf of her closet, and Li admired her ass as she stretched up to reach it and remove the album held within.

Li opened the plain black covered album to a boudoir style photo of a younger Cindy in lingerie. "John bought me a session for our second anniversary," Cindy explained. "He loves taking pictures himself, but I guess he wanted me to experience a more glamorous setting. It was fun, but I think he got more out of the pictures," she said with a smile.

Li turned the pages and recognized a few photos John had sent him copies of via e-mail. It was an interesting experience to be looking at half-dressed pictures of the woman sitting right next to him.

The album progressed from lingerie to more amateurish nude pictures of Cindy to images of her engaged in sexual activity. Many were of John and Cindy together; her sucking his cock, or of him fucking her. Still, there were pictures of her with other men. There were dozens of shots of her with one man in particular, a darker skinned man who was presumably from India originally. Cindy's husband had documented the darker man fucking Cindy with his rather sizable cock from every conceivable angle.

"What do you think?" Cindy asked Li, trying to gauge his reaction.

"The guy in the pictures is a very lucky guy. And your husband is very giving to allow other men the pleasure of being with you."

"Thank you. John certainly enjoys watching me, but he is very generous. He has his fun with other women on occasion too, you know. As for the lucky other man, well, you're about to be him." Cindy smiled nervously. It was funny that they both knew Li was there to fuck her, and yet there was still a certain ice-breaking period. It was rather endearing, she was glad Li wasn't the sort who expected to be able to just grab her and slam his dick into her without any preliminaries.

"Would you like me to suck on you?" she asked him, setting the album to the side. She wasn't surprised when he nodded eagerly.

Cindy massaged Li's thighs, admiring his firm young body. She thought about kissing him, but decided that was too intimate at this point. She chuckled to herself, realizing that kissing him was too intimate but sucking his cock wasn't.

Li helped her take off his pants and underwear, revealing an enormous erection. Cindy eyes widened; she knew that John liked her "presents" to be well hung but Li was way bigger than anything they've seen before. Li's penis was truly beautiful. It was 13 inches long and incredibly thick. Cindy's hands didn't wrap around it completely. To be honest, John and Cindy had thought Chinese and Asian men in general were suppose to be have small penises yet Li surely disproved that stereotype. She looked up at the young man and held tight eye contact as she took his cock into her mouth for the first time.

Li groaned so loudly she wondered if he was going to spurt into her mouth right away. She knew many young men had control issues. She removed his mouth and licked the slides of his shaft for a moment. "Has it been a while?" she asked him tenderly.

"I haven't gotten off in a couple days. I wanted to be 'fully loaded' for you," Li replied almost sheepishly. "And I'm also a virgin."

"Oh my God! You poor boy! We are going to fix you up. It's such a shame you haven't been with a woman before. You are a very special young man, especially with such a nice massive cock like this," Cindy replied, taking him back into her mouth. Sucking a near stranger's penis always gave Cindy a real thrill, and she felt a familiar tingling between her thighs. John certainly appreciated her oral efforts, but men were always amazingly appreciative the first time they got head from a woman.

Cindy lifted her mouth once more. "Since you're 'fully loaded' I think I'd like to get you off with my mouth. Then we can take our time and really enjoy it when you are inside of me." She knew this young man would be ready to go again quickly after blowing his first load, and that was if there was any down time at all. She wanted to be able to really enjoy having him inside her, and not have him feel like he had to hold back from coming.

"Why don't you take your shirt off and really get comfortable?" she asked. Cindy removed her own shirt and then jeans, so she was only dressed in a lacy black bra and panty set. She noticed Li's eyes roam across her body lustfully.

"Just let me do the work," she whispered. Li nodded and laced his hands behind his head, looking down as Cindy worshiped his manhood with her tongue.

"So what's it like getting your first head?" she asked, flashing her wedding ring towards Li for emphasis.

"Exhilarating!" he said.

"I thought so." she said before taking him back into her mouth. A loud groan of pleasure was Li's only response.

The bedroom door opened and John quietly stepped in. "Don't mind me," he told them, sitting down in a chair next to the door. He flashed Li a big goofy thumbs up, which made both Cindy and Li laugh.

The remaining nervous tension was broken, and Cindy focused on giving Li a quality blowjob. She could feel her husband's eyes on her back as she licked and sucked on Li's cock. She was glad the young man didn't seem uncomfortable with John in the room. There had been one guy who promptly lost his erection and couldn't get it back. Li's eyes were closed, and his chest rose and fell rapidly with excitement. Cindy could picture the entire scene in her head, she, the wife, sucking and licking her young lover on the bed while her husband sat behind her, watching and smiling.

Cindy wrapped her hand next to her mouth on his shaft and started bobbing up and down rapidly. She massaged his balls gently with her free hand as she slid his cock head in and out of her mouth. She felt him swell up to even thicker proportions as his orgasm approached. Li groaned out, "I'm gonna come!"

Blast after blast of warm semen spurted into Cindy's waiting mouth. She was impressed by the volume of it, which quickly filled her mouth. Luckily Li wasn't a thruster, and she was able to simply keep her lips around the head of his cock while slowly pumping his shaft with her hand, finishing the job. With her young lover's load still in her mouth she released his cock and turned to make eye contact with her husband. She opened her mouth and let Li's semen dribble out, running down her lips and chin onto his still hard cock. She smiled at John as the last of it dripped out of her mouth.

Cindy bounced out of the bed and over to the adjoining bathroom, leaving the two men alone together, one naked and recently sucked off by the other man's wife.

"Cindy isn't much of a swallower," John explained as Cindy rinsed her mouth out in the bathroom sink. "Luckily she's a good woman and always lets a man finish in her mouth!"

Cindy re-entered the bedroom. "Why don't you get cleaned up, and then we can start the second round," Cindy told Li, who was still lying on his back with semen covering his still hard cock. "Don't worry about getting it on the sheets, I'm going to wash them later," she told him as he tried to get up carefully.

Cindy walked over to her husband and kissed him passionately as Li cleaned up. "Enjoying the show, lover?" she asked.

"You know I always do," he replied. Cindy reached down and squeezed her husband's cock through his pants. Though it was notably smaller than Li it still was obviously quite hard.

"You want to join us?" she asked.

"I will later," he answered. "He deserves a chance to be alone with you the first time, and I'm happy just to watch. I got to fuck you last night after all."

"Yes, you did, twice if I recall," Cindy said, beaming at her husband. "You always get so horny the night before our play dates."

"I'm excited to see you be pleasured," he replied. Li returned from the bathroom, cleaned up.

"Hey Li, you want to see my wife's lovely tits don't you?" John asked. He stood up and removed Cindy's bra, tossing it to the side.

Cindy laughed as her husband pulled off her panties as well. "There," he said. "Now you two are both naked." He swatted his wife's ass playfully. "Now go back to your lover," he told her.

She heeded his advice, and Li and Cindy lay down together on her marital bed. He was eager to explore her body, and she was happy to allow him the chance. His hands groped her with youthful lust. It was flattering that a young, strong man could be so excited by her middle aged body. She looked down and saw his cock was already once again fully swollen and ready.

Li cupped one of her breasts in his big hand and held it so his mouth could lick the nipple. Cindy cooed appreciatively, and he took the entire hard bud into his mouth, sucking it tenderly. Cindy was impressed; Li certainly knew how to touch a woman with the right mix of tenderness and firmness.

Cindy closed her eyes and enjoyed touch of the young man she'd only met that morning across her naked body. She certainly was enjoying the experience, but got a special thrill knowing how hot it got John to watch her with other men.

Li's hand fluttered across her stomach down between her thighs. She gasped as he brushed his fingertips across her pussy, teasing her expertly. 'Wow, this young stud is good', she thought to herself, smiling. He eventually slid a single finger into her wetness, exploring her and preparing her to be penetrated by something much larger.

He placed dozens of kisses across her breast and stomach as he stimulated her with his hand. Cindy glanced over at her smiling husband. It was so wicked, so wanton to have him watching her with a Chinese guy who was only a few years older than their own son.

Being with Li made Cindy feel young again. It reminded her of when she was a young woman, eagerly touching and groping whatever man she was sharing her bed with at that point in her life. Of course there was a lot to be said for sexual experience, but she felt a certain nostalgia for young, firm bodies and seemingly unending stamina.

She saw John stand up and slowly take his clothes off. It showed that he was eager to see his wife have Li inside her.

"That feels so good," she cooed to Li tenderly. "I want to feel your big cock inside me. Would you get a condom out of the drawer?"

Li opened the drawer she pointed to and quickly ripped open a large sized condom and found it didn't fit.

"Oh damn. That's our biggest size!" Cindy said.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Li said.

"Of course, man." John said. Li left for the bathroom. Using his contractor powers, he enlarged its matter to accommodate his size. He then put the condom on.

"Hey, how did you get it to fit?" asked Cindy.

"Um, I stretched it out." lied Li.

"You like your present?" John asked, noticing his wife's gaze.

"Very much," she told him.

"It's your favorite size and Li here is the largest size you've ever receive." John added.

"You know size isn't that important to me," she responded.

"Yes, but I also know you sure don't complain when a guy is well hung, especially him!" John said, chuckling. John himself was a sizable 8 inches and twice as thick as a pencil but nowhere near Li's size.

Cindy spread her legs apart widely as Li positioned himself in between her thighs, his hard member aimed at her very damp pussy.

"Fuck me, Li," she moaned. "I need you."

Li moved his hips forward and the head of his cock pushed past the entrance to her pussy. She was acutely aware of his length and girth. "God, baby, it feels so good," she moaned, not making it clear if she was speaking to her husband or her new lover.

Cindy felt Li slide the remainder of his erection deep within her. He certainly was large, and taking his entirety challenged her, in a good way. She would never say any penis felt better than her husbands, but she had to admit that it was nice to be really filled up every now and then.

Li took his time, allowing her to adjust to him. He obviously had been trained by some girl on how not to hurt a woman with his sizable member. He slid back and forth slowly and gently, opening her up while building their shared passion.

She looked to John, whose own cock was fully erect. He wasn't touching himself, merely watching with a huge grin, and he waved at her when she made eye contact. She cried out "Oh yes, Li," both out of passion and for her husband's benefit. She always made a point of expressing how good her lovers felt in a way her husband could see or hear, and Li certainly seemed to enjoy her words as well.

Cindy clung to the sheets and felt the young man thrust deep within her, savoring the sensations and the depravity of the act, being fucked by another man in her bed with her husband watching. The wantonness of it never got old, no matter how many times they did it.

Cindy became concerned John might not have a good view of the action. He certainly had a nice view of Li's thrusting ass, but she suspected her straight husband might prefer something else to look at. "I want you to fuck me from behind," she whispered to Li, who nodded and slid out of her. She arranged herself on all fours facing her husband, so Li had to move to the head of the bed. He slid himself back in her soon enough.

Cindy looked at her man and smiled, enjoying the sensation of Li fucking her deeply from behind. John's eyes moved back and forth between looking at her and the young man behind her, who she couldn't see.

"Yes... yes!" she cried out. Cindy's hair was obscuring her face, but she brushed it aside and looked lustfully at her smiling husband. "God your cock feels great, Li!" she moaned, but was speaking directly to John.

His cock did feel great, thrusting in and out of her deeply. It was rough and passionate, raw sex. Two bodies, intertwined, connecting at a basal, primal level. Cindy's body shuddered with pleasure.

"How's it feel to fuck my wife?" John asked Li.

"It feels amazing," Li replied between thrusts. "You're a lucky guy."

"Yes I am!" John agreed.

Cindy was amused by the casual conversation the two were having in the midst of her getting fucked. She slipped her hand in between her thighs and played with herself as Li continued thrusting deep within her.

"Oh god... like that... keep fucking me," she cried out. Li continued his pace steadily with surprising discipline. She remembered a lot of men his age would race to the finish line right when it started getting good for her but not him. She thought he must have stamina for days! And this is only his first time!

Cindy became lost in a world of sexual bliss, forgetting about her husband and focusing solely on the cock penetrating her and the feelings of her own fingers against her pleasure center. "Yes... yes... YES!" she cried, exploding in orgasm. She clenched the sheets tightly with her free hand as wave after wave of pleasure swept through her body. Li's thrusts didn't slow as she came, in fact he may have accelerated his pace slightly.

"Oh god, you fuck me so well. Cum in me whenever you're ready. I want you to cum while fucking me," Cindy moaned. John had told her she had a real talent for telling guys exactly what they wanted to hear in the moment, and truly meaning it.

Li grabbed her hips and thrust into her with even more force and speed than before. Cindy was amazed at the ferocity with which he fucked her, and even more amazed how long he kept it up.

Li's grunts and moans became louder and deeper, and she felt his cock swell up within her pussy. With one final grunt he gripped her hips tightly and thrust himself deep inside her. "I'm coming!" Li gasped, and Cindy felt the young Chinese man's cock throbbing within her, depositing his second load of the afternoon in the thin latex barrier between their bodies.

"Mmmmm..." Cindy cooed, opening her eyes and looking over at her husband. She could see from the look of his eyes and the hardness of his cock that the display in front of him had excited him tremendously.

They allowed Li to take his time extracting himself from Cindy's pussy before John moved. As Li went to the bathroom to clean up, John moved between his wife's thighs.

"No... you can just fuck me..." Cindy protested weakly, but her husband refused to listen. He placed his mouth against her swollen pussy, licking her with a hungry ferocity.

Li stepped back into the room and took John's place in the chair, watching John go down on the woman he'd just fucked. Cindy smiled at Li as she enjoyed her husband's oral attention. The young man was still partially hard, his long erection dangling in front of him impressively.

Cindy was taken by surprise when her husband slid up her body and thrust his cock into her. It felt good to have a cock inside her without it being wrapped in an unfortunately necessary latex sheath. Her husband didn't fill her quite as much as Li, and she hoped she was still snug enough for him to enjoy himself after being opened up by Li's thick shaft. Still, she knew how much it excited her husband to watch her, and expected he was close to coming.

John thrust inside her rapidly. Her concerns were unnecessary, as her husband had no difficulty reaching his own orgasm inside of her. She loved watching his face as he came, it made her feel safe, secured, and desired by the man she loved.

Cindy looked over at Li, who had watched her and her husband with curious attention. His cock was still semi-erect. She had little doubt that with proper attention she could have made it stand tall and proud quickly. Still, after getting fucked twice in a row she felt a little sore, and tremendously satisfied.

Husband and wife lay together in bed for a minute or two before Cindy asked, "I'm going to shower, would either of you gentlemen like to join me?"

"Li, why don't you accompany my wife?" John suggested.

"Sure, sounds good," Li replied.

Cindy led Li back into the bathroom and adjusted the shower knobs to get a nice temperature shower started. She shut the door to the bathroom and stepped into the shower, her new lover following her.

"You make love wonderfully, especially for a man your age," she told him, soaping up her hands and washing his chiseled chest tenderly.

"Thank you," he replied. "You definitely showed me a thing or two, especially about how well married women suck cock."

"Well thank you. While I'm sure I'm not unique, don't expect every older married woman to be quite so good at cocksucking," she said with a wink.

Cindy finished washing Li's chest and moved her hands downward, soaping up his thick shaft and balls.

"Such a lovely huge cock you have too. I'm sure you'll make some lucky college girls very happy."

"I hope I will," he replied with a grin. His cock was growing larger and firmer from her touch.

"Such stamina too. You young studs can get hard so many times!" Cindy said, laughing. She stroked Li's long shaft with her soapy hand.

"So, do you want to do it again?" he asked, hungrily.

"Sweetie, you fucked me wonderfully, so much so that I'm a little sore. I'm not used to having something so thick and long in me!" she exclaimed, squeezing his cock for emphasis.

"Oh, ok," Li replied, his face showing obvious disappointment.

"But, I'd be happy to take care of your needs with my hands if you like. Do you want to cum on my tits?" Cindy didn't wait for an answer, instead falling to her knees in front of Li, continuing to stroke his cock. The water from the shower pelted down against her bare back. Cindy looked up at Li with lustful wonder as she played with him. When she got into a quick motion, she felt a pang of electricity.

"Ouch!" she yelled. She looked at him.

"Um, I'm guessing our love making is so hot that we're literally getting electric!" he tried to cover up.

"Ooo I guess we are, baby! You truly are the best stud I've taken!" she said.

Cindy hoped that John wouldn't be too disappointed to miss out on some "action", but she figured it would give her a little story to tell him later and get him nice and worked up. John's favorite stories always were the sex she had when he wasn't around to witness it. She always got his permission in advance and told him about it later, naturally.

Despite being so quickly erect, Cindy pumped Li's shaft for a good while without him coming. Still, she could see from the expression in his face he was loving every second of the hand job. Cindy cupped and cradled his balls as she stroked his thick shaft rapidly, still slick from the soap bubbles.

"You want to come for me baby? You want to come all over my tits?" she asked, looking up at Li towering above her. She knew how much men loved the feeling of power looking down on a woman pleasuring them.

"Yes... god yes!" Li moaned. His cock throbbed in her hand, and his semen shot out of the tip of his cock onto her chest. Not surprisingly it wasn't terribly voluminous, but Li trembled with intense pleasure after climaxing from the long hand job.

"So, Li how was your first time?" asked Cindy.

"It was everything I wished for and more! I'm so glad that you were my first!" Li said.

Cindy stood up and kissed him tenderly, first on the cheek and then on the lips. "You are a wonderful young man who is going to make some girl very happy one day," she told him.

"And John is truly lucky to be married to a woman like you," he told her.

"I think we're both lucky," she observed, rinsing Li's semen from her chest and giving her body a quick scrub down. "Finished?" she asked him, and he nodded. Cindy turned off the water and grabbed two bath towels to dry off with, handing one to Li.

"The kids will be home in an hour or so. You're welcome to stay for a little bit, but we'd prefer if you leave before they get here. We try not to complicate their lives with our lifestyle," Cindy said to Li. John waved at them from the kitchen, fully dressed.

"I think I'll be going. It was great to finally... meet you," Li said, putting his own clothes back on.

"Yes, definitely," Cindy agreed. "If you get the chance we'll have to do this again sometime."

"I'd like that," he replied.

Cindy escorted Li to the front door, where John met them. "Thanks for fucking my wife," he told Li with a smile and a handshake.

"It was a pleasure," Li replied.

John moved himself behind Cindy and pulled off her towel. "Well with a body like this, I'm not surprised," he joked. Cindy giggled, pretending to struggle with John for her towel, a little excited to be nude with two fully clothed men, both of whom had fucked her that afternoon.

"Give Li a hug goodbye," John suggested to his naked wife. She giggled and threw herself into Li's arms, pressing her nude body against his clothed one.

"I really had a great time," she said.

"Me too," he agreed, reaching down to squeeze her ass playfully. "Take care of her, John," he said.

"You take care too," John replied. The couple waved goodbye to Li from the door as he walked to his car, well satisfied after his first time. As soon as he left, Cindy looked at John.

"Hey baby can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Sure, shoot!" he told her.

"When I gave Li a handjob in the shower, I felt some type of electricity flowing into me. He told me that because we're making love so well, that sparks are truly flying. Do you think that's the case?" she asked.

"Of course! He's the best you've ever had! I'm sure sparks truly flew between you two!" he said.

"Maybe you're right. I always thought the Chinese were smart but terrible in bed. Now we know that's bullshit!" she said as she gave him a kiss.

As Li drove, he received a call. It was from Syndicate. He answered.

"So is your libido satisfied yet?" asked a Syndicate member.

"It is." he said, reverting back to his contractor personality.

"Good cause I've got a job for you." said the man.

 **THE END.**


End file.
